BTS X Reader: Chapter 9
by coffeewithbts
Summary: Now that you've got a makeover from the makeup team, you must go in front of all the boys as a different person. Your new looks cause some trouble with the boys who loved you before and the boys who love you now. To find the next chapters go to my profile.


Chapter 9

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

You walked out to see that they hadn't started yet, but they were going to bring the boys out in a few minutes after things were started. Eric greeted you warmly. He looked you over and said, "Wow, you look really different."

Suddenly, you became nervous. "Oh, do you like it? It's sort of over the top." You said playing with strands of the chestnut brown wig. You could see Eric nodding. "Really?" You asked.

"Of course. You look really pretty." There was a pause as you took the compliment with a small smile. "We should prepare for the show." He said snapping you into "translator mode." "I'll be sitting over here and you can sit next to me if you want to." You nodded knowing you'd feel safe with him next to you. He's a really good translator, so you might not have to do as much with him around. "The guys will be coming out soon, so I'll let you take a look at these cards really quick." He handed you the cards just as the guys began to come onto the floor.

You looked down at the cards, not even realizing they were coming in. The boys, however, noticed you. They each stared at you wondering who you might. They couldn't see your face, but they didn't know if they'd ever seen you before. They couldn't recognize you with the new clothing on.

"Here are the cards back." You said in english to Eric as you handed them back to him. He nodded and began to talk to you about the cameras. You nodded as he explained in the english. It was definitely a lot easier to hear everything in english because you weren't becoming lost in translation as easily.

Across the room, the boys could sort of hear the conversation happening. Yoongi and Jin were making conversation because they weren't really good with english, so they didn't care. Namjoon, Jungkook, and Jimin, on the other hand, leaned in to hear more of the conversation. Namjoon could only make out part of it, but enough to know they were only talking business. It still made him jealous. Jungkook and Jimin were more interested in hearing the girl talk. She seemed interesting and familiar. Taehyung and Hoseok talked, but still kept their eye on the girl. They were intrigued, but weren't worried about the conversation.

When Eric finished up, you sat back down on the chairs and looked around the room. You hadn't really noticed the guys until that moment. You ended up making eye contact with Jungkook by accident. Both of your eyes widened in surprise, until he broke the contact with a smirk coming across his face.

You appreciated his dorkiness and let out a giggle. In nervousness, you covered your smiled with your hand and looked away from him. Jungkook could feel something inside of himself as he looked at you laugh. He thought maybe it was just anxiety from the lack of sleep and the excitement of the show, but it didn't feel the same as those things.

Namjoon saw you laughing and scrunched his eyebrows. He tried to match up to where your eyes were looking to see that you had been communicating with Jungkook. Being in the back row, he figured no one could see him slowly slip out of his chair to walk over to where Eric was standing nearby. "Who is she?"

"Oh her?" Eric asked pointing over towards you. Namjoon nodded. "She's..." Before he could continue they were all called to their places. The show was beginning.

You stayed across the room, waiting for your chance to translate something on the spot. The show went on as usual, until you were called on to translate something. You translated the phrase as quickly as you could. You smiled when the cameras panned away from you. You had done your job, but it wasn't over.

"Come over here and say hi to everyone!" Eric said and waved you over. You stood up in surprise and began to hobble over to the group in your heels. You were only a few steps in when you tripped over a cord lying on the ground. The crowd gasped as you hit the floor. You landed on your ankle and cried out in pain.

The boys came rushing over to you along with some of the staff. Eric tried to laugh it off as you were carried out of the room. The boys were told to stay on air, but they pleaded with the staff so they let Jin, Jimin, and Yoongi follow you out.

You watched quietly as everyone around you rushed in panic as you tried to get sweaty wig hairs unstuck from your forehead. The staff brought you an ice pack and wrapped up your ankle. You requested that you not go to a hospital. "It's no big deal. I'll be fine. I just tripped." You explained.

Jimin shook his head, "You screamed when you fell. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. It wasn't even my bad ankle. I hate to not be able to help because I hurt myself again." You explained.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about again? How long have you been here?" Jimin asked.

"Jimin, she's been here for a long time. She went from a crew member to one of our translators." Jin said. He'd recognized you and felt fairly proud of himself. He smiled at you to reassure you that he knew who you were. "I really think you should get some rest for awhile to regain strength in both of your ankles." He ordered and stood up. "I should probably go back out there." You nodded and wished him luck as he walked out the door.

"I hope you get better and stop being such a klutz." Yoongi said with an eyebrow raised. You rolled your eyes and hit his arm. "Hey! Don't hit the money maker here!" He smiled and looked to Jimin. "Could you leave us alone for a second?" Jimin nodded uneasily, but left.

You wondered a bit about what Yoongi wanted to talk about since he was angry at you for spending so much time with Jin. "What do you want to talk about in private?" You asked.

"You look really beautiful. I didn't get the chance to tell you that earlier." You shook your head after the compliment, but Yoongi continued. "I want you to listen to something later. I can't show you right now, but I want to find you sometime to listen to it." He explained. You were a bit confused by what he was saying, but you agreed with him rather than asking his questions he wouldn't answer to begin with.

Then, Yoongi stood up and left the room. You figured they would leave you to sleep, but you didn't expect Jimin to come back in. You opened your eyes when you felt someone staring at you. You looked up to see Jimin over you. With his head tilted to the side and his blank expression, he almost looked like a puppy.

You let out a small giggle when he didn't move. "You look like a puppy." You said in a hoarse voice, making Jimin lean in towards you. "Your makeup is a little smudged." You say leaning in to look at his eyeliner.

Your eyes meet and your gaze holds. Slowly, you reach up to fix it. He closes his eyes and waits for your touch. When your fingers touch next to his eye, he flinches and you pull back. "Sorry." You say and look away.

His eyes flutter open. "I'll have one of the makeup girls fix it later. I just want to ask you something." You nod so he continues. "Do you like Jin or Suga?"

You scrunched your eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, Jin has pictures of you on his camera and Suga has been really different with you around. I just didn't know if you were in a relationship with either of them." He explained.

You thought for a moment on what he'd said. "I don't like either of them that way." You explain no longer feeling his body heat near yo when he backs away from you.

"Oh," he sighed in relief. "I'm glad." Before you could question him, one of the producers called him away. "I'll see you later." He said and ran off.

READER P.O.V

I watched as Jimin left the room to go back to the show. What had he meant when he'd said he was glad? I wanted to ask him more questions about what he'd said. I wanted to know if he really meant he was going to see me later or if just meant it as a good bye.

Now that I couldn't get up on my own, I decided to rest even though there was a whole crew rushing around me constantly. My eyes opened when I heard a loud bang. I turned over to see Jimin cursing to himself. I began to giggle at him until he noticed me. My smile faded and I turned back over quickly.

He came over to me and stood over me. "What are you laughing at?" He retorted. I turned over and pushed him in the abdomen, suddenly realizing how much stronger he was than me.. He smiled and pushed a wheelchair over to the couch. "Get on." He said.

"What's with the wheelchair?"

"You hurt your other ankle, so I thought you might want a way to get around. Besides, we have to get back on the bus now. If you get on, I'll push you to the bus." He patted the seat and waited for my response.

I weighed my options and nodded. "Fine, but I won't let you push me around after this. You have to stay strong for your performances." He rolled his eyes and helped me onto the wheelchair. I got situated in the chair before he began to wheel me off.

I held on as we left the room. "Wait, is this the way out?" I asked as he wheeled me farther down a long hallway.

"Sorta…" I looked up to see his upside down smile.

My eyes got big, "Where are you taking me then?!" I asked in a panic.

Jimin laughed and I suddenly felt a thump on the back. He'd gotten on the back and was rolling us through the hallways. We both let out screams as we whizzed through the halls. "Aaaaahhhh!" I yelled as we started down a hallway with a dead end. Realizing that there was no way out, I looked up at Jimin. "We're gonna crash!" I screamed.

His eyes widened and he put his foot on the floor to try and stop us. We were too close to the wall for him to be able to stop us. I had to take things into my own hands and jump out. "I'm jumping!" I said and jumped as quickly as I could before the chair ran into the wall.

On the floor, I looked to see Jimin next to me. He'd jumped as well but I didn't notice in my haste. The wheelchair sat still against the wall. I let out a breath that I hadn't noticed I'd been keeping. "Thank goodness we jump. I would have been toast." I said letting out a bit of a laugh.

When I turned to look at Jimin, I saw tears in his eyes. His hair hung slightly over his eyes as he looked at the floor. "Is something wrong?" I asked. He looked at up me slowly and moved closer to me. I looked him in the eyes, but didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly, his arms were around me. "Are you okay?" He breathed into my ear. I slowly put my arms around him as well and whispered that I was okay. He kept his arms around me longer than I thought he would. In this time, I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway, and I looked to see...


End file.
